


Catch and Fall

by AloneShadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Danger, Feels, Friendship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, I love this 2 so much, Iron Man - Freeform, Missions Gone Wrong, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but i like hurt Steve as well, tony is there for him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal mission can end to be pretty dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!  
> This one was an evil monster to translate...i'm probably gonna edit it forever.........  
> Anyway, i hope the descriptions, in the end, are clear enough -_-'' . 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ###### ** Little mentioning of Peggy Carter; slight curses (from Tony, of course) and description for injured!Steve but nothing too bloodish**
> 
> UPDATE ***Now beta'ed by the amazing Rainbow_Captain***

“Sir, I don’t think it's a very good idea.”

“Well J, we always disagree but in the end I’m the winner so…” 

“Blowing up half of the place won’t make things easier for anyone.” 

“Someone is going to join us anytime soon?” 

“Ambulances and firefighters are coming. Thirty minutes.”

Iron Man keep flying around the building, thinking, trying to calculate times, risks and decide what to do next: one of the important Stark offices had been attacked in the morning, probably a simple attempt to steal info, but half the building was under siege, the top floors for sure, exactly where Jarvis had located the server with important information. Most of the employees were already out of the building, but at least twenty people between office and security's members were still missing. 

Tony sighed, pausing when he noticed people run outside, on the balcony, look below and then towards him, waving their arms, asking for help.  
A man dressed in black came out soon after them, armed with a gun that he managed only to aim at the staff members before being hit by a laser from Iron Man, flying against the wall and falling to the ground unconscious.

"You guys have a way to get out of here?" Tony asked, flying down, close to the employees. 

"I saw someone go down the emergency stairs about ten minutes ago." Said a woman with tousled black hair.

"But then there were gun shots, Mister Stark." Added a man in uniform, one of the building's private security members, making a step ahead the little group of survivors.

“You can help them leave the building?”

“Yes, sir.” He answered, taking the gun of the thief.

Tony nodded, “JARVIS, you mind telling us how's the stairs?"

After a moment, the AI said "The stairs seem safe from the fifth floor."

"And what's there? Who's there?" 

"Agents of Shield are taking care of the enemy."

"The Shield?" Repeated Tony, surprised, "Our classmates joined the party?"

"Agents Barton and Captain Rogers appear to be present." 

"Legolas and Captain America ready to serve." Tony smiled and turned to the group of civilians, "Ladies, gentlemen, you have nothing to-" a bullet stops the speech, hitting his helmet and Tony lost his balance for a moment before moving fast and raised an arm toward the floor above where, however, he found the enemy already on the ground and unconscious.

Steve kicked the shield from the ground and grabbed it in hand, fixing his eyes on Iron Man, "You really can't be serious for once, right Stark?" 

"Captain Sparkle, I was just talking about you to our new friends." Greeted Tony, remaining suspended in the air in front of the destroyed window from where the soldier was facing him, "How about I let you escort the innocent people to the ground floor?"

"Natasha is working to clear the emergency stairs for them, Clint is already keeping an eye out." Steve nodded, then looking beneath them, "You all can start to go down from there," he said to the people, "agents should be ready to meet you and escort everyone outside. Be careful." He added when he saw them nodding and returning hesitantly inside the building.

"Well, my captain, it was a pleasure."

"Stark, wait... you know who attacked the building?"

"Thieves? Terrorists?" 

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"They bad, we good. The good guys kick the bad guys, what's so complicated?" The other answered with a shrug, but noticing the tired eyes of the soldier he added, "JARVIS has found flaws in the servers- where we keep important information, you know. They're probably looking for something, but I'll think about that later."

"Later? What do you want to do?"

"Check the last floor, maybe some of them are still there."

Steve thought for a moment and then nodded, "Give me a ride, then."

"I'm Captain America's taxi now?"

"Shut up and give me a boost." Steve snorted placing the shield on his back, then jumping into the void.

Tony snapped forward to grab his foot and with the forces of the engines took him some floors up, holding him practically standing on his hands until the soldier jumped to the side, breaking a window to get back in the building. "And they call _me_ irresponsible." Commented Tony, staring at him in disbelief.

"I trusted that you would catch me." Steve commented with a grin, "Where are these servers?"

"Right above our heads."

"Alright. I'll check this floor first, then meet you upstairs. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Said Steve, running away.

"Well, that would leave very little to do. And nothing funny." Commented Tony, flying higher, "J, what's the situation up there?"

Moment of silence.

"J?"

"The sensors don't reveal anything, Sir. The whole floor seems isolated."

"What?" Tony stared above with puzzlement that grew when he entered the last floor and found it empty: no one was there and the only sound was the fire alarm because of some computers that were still smoking. "Something's not right." Commented Tony looking around, "JARVIS, where's the server room?"

"Behind you, Sir. Second door, before the bathroom."

Tony turned, finding the corridor then the door wide open. He entered but there were only the servers to welcome him. They were on, working, but... there was nobody to steal information, or aiming a gun at him, doing little friendly chats. "Rogers..." he called on the microphone.

“You found someone?"

"No. There's no one here. Or on the rest of the floor. There's nobody anywhere."

"Same here." A moment of silence, then a serious "Strange?"

"Strange." nodded Tony.

"Maybe they found what they wanted and just left?"

"The Shield would have seen them... Clint would have seen them." Tony walked between the servers and then turned to go out, "Something tells me I have missed something. And I assure you, that's new for me"

The soldier snorted, "Something like what?"

"Sir, the computer on the right." Interjected JARVIS.

"Why, something special?"

"I'm tracking a wireless device connected to a spot outside the building."

Tony raised up the mask, staring at the pc with his own eyes. After a quick glance he stood up, swallowed and said, "Rogers, you know when I told you that I probably have missed something?"

"I remember asking you what, but got no answer. I'm coming upstairs to- "

"No, we have to leave. Now. Really now." Tony closed the mask, "It's a bomb. What I hadn't noticed. An explosive connected to all the computers of the building."

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Steve. 

"Ok, maybe not ALL of them, but most of them." 

"All this area will be destroyed, we-"

"JARVIS, you can disable the connection?"

"I'm already working on it, but it will take a few minutes."

"You have one minute before I regret having created you." Said the inventor, flying toward the window from where he entered, "Steve, warn the Shield to leave the palace."

"But…"

"Leave it to JARVIS, we can't do anything right now." He checked the countdown, "Forty seconds. Steve, you need a window."

"I need it?"

"If you don't want to become a patriotic soldier splattered on the wall, yes, you'll need a faster ride down." Tony replied, flying away from the top floor.

"You said JARVIS-"

"It'll take a while, I don't know how many computers he'll have to switch off."

Steve came to a window and looked down, "There are still people around the building."

Tony stopped in front of him, arms tense along the body for balance, "You can't solve everything, Cap. They tricked me, I admit it, but J is certainly smarter than them. Give him some trust, ok?"

Steve nodded and jumped, clinging to him, holding a arm around his shoulder, looking below.

"Don't tell me you suffer from vertigo, Captain?"

"No. Let's get moving."

"Sir, computers from the first floor to the fifth are disabled." Jarvis said.

"Good. How-" Tony turned to Steve, "What floor are we?"

The soldier looked back at the building, "I think the sixth?"

Tony didn't have time to respond with not-so-elegant words because the floor beside them suddenly exploded with a deafening blow, strong enough to send them away in the air while walls, furniture and glass were going into pieces, exploding outward like bullets.

"HOLD ON!" Exclaimed Tony, grabbing hard onto the soldier's suit, as he tried to find balance while the armor rolled several times as if it was in a tornado. He tried at least to fly up, avoiding to hit them both against another building nearby, but he knew that he couldn't make it, "Be right back!" He said and let him go a few seconds before crashing hard into the other building. At least he managed to stop and allowed himself just a few seconds to focus before flying rockets down, grabbing Steve's arm again, "Gotcha..." he said, swaying, still confused by the hit. 

"Please don't do that again. Ever." Steve tried to smile, a pretty scared smile, wounded in the head, a red line going down from above his ear.

There was another explosion above them, but Tony didn't look up, trying to grab him tighter and keep focus on the movements as he descended through the smoke and falling piece of the building.

Steve, however, looked behind Iron Man and saw a part of wall falling down right on them: he gritted his teeth with the effort and push up on Tony's hands to pull himself up and kick him away with both feet, hitting him on the chest.

"OUF! STEVE what the- WHOA! " Tony hovered meters away and moved out of the way just in time to avoid the falling wall to take him down with it. Something that, sadly, Captain America couldn't evade, disappearing in the smoke. Tony stared at the scene in horror and flew down again in rapid descent but in the dust and debris could see nothing. "J, STOP these damn EXPLOSIONS!"

"The top floor is almost deactivated, Sir. Ten seconds." The AI informed.

Tony heard explosions in the distance but didn’t care, flying down where everything had gone gray from dust and he could hear only screams and police sirens and ambulances, "Steve... Steve can you hear me?" He called, into the microphone and out into the distance, he didn't even care.

"Tony, you alive down there?"

"Clint! Did you see Steve?" He asked, stopping in mid-air, looking for the archer on the roofs around him.

"I don't know where he is, but I saw him fall. What happened?"

"Where?"

"He was hurt?"

"He will be if you don't tell me where you saw him fall!" He barked nervously and then felt a arrow hiss next to his head, disappearing further down, emitting a light intermittently.

"Find him. Alive." Clint replied, lowering his bow, “I called Nat and the others to come and help you soon as we can. "

"Of course he will be alive." Tony snorted, following the light of the arrow "He is Captain Sparkle America... a terrifying flight of ten meters under a collapses building won't stop him." He sighed feeling tense, walking on the rubble, finding the arrow stuck in a piece of column, "Steve, you there? Knock once if you want to be found!"

_Thump._

Tony turned his head to the left, climbing over wall pieces and destroyed desks, until he noticed blond hair through the remains of a window. He passed through it, in the gloomy light, and saw the soldier lying on his side on the sloping floor, in a puddle of water, probably created from the destroyed pipes, that had already reached his neck, hiding much of his body underwater; one wall was folded diagonally above him and did not seem very stable, "Steve... hey." Tony came close to him, stood on one knee to avoid hitting his head on the wall above, "Steve? Steve, come on."

Captain America's eyes were only half open, but the blue sparkled in the light from the core of the armor in front of him. "Hey." He answered with difficulty.

"Hold on, I'll let you out."

"No... wait-“

Tony put his hands on the wall above them and pushed to raise it but the scream of pain from the soldier forced him to stop, scared. He raised the mask on the helmet and stared worried, "Sorry, sorry, my fault I guess. What did I do?"

"Something- something has... something’s in my side." Said Steve, breathing hard, "And my- my arm is stuck." 

Tony tried to make sense of those words. Slowly he left the wall that came down a few centimeters but Steve groaned again and forced him to stop. "Ok..." Tony snorted, "JARVIS, in charge please. Don't make us become two cute pancakes."

"Yes, sir." Said the AI: the armor opened only on the front and Tony slipped out, then saw it close again and Iron Man stood still with his arms up, operating to support the possible collapse.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked incredulously, "Go back in there... if something falls down..."

"The world will live without a superhero and a billionaire inventor. Too bad." He nodded, in t-shirt and jeans, without thinking too much about the fact that he had just admitted to see him as a superhero... not that wasn’t true, at least not entirely, but embarrassment? Well… a bit.

He stayed kneeling in the water and sent an arm down, following the soldiers one that was stuck, until his fingers touched a piece of rock that was blocking the soldier right on the elbow and following more down he found his hand and… "You're still holding your shield?"

"Y-yes. I tried to... soften the fall. "

" _Soften the fall_ he says..." Tony repeated with a resigned groan. He withdrew his arm and tried to move a little closer to check what had stabbed the captain. He lowered his head a bit and turned white: there was a metal bar that blocked him there, stuck in his left side. And Tony had tried to raise it as if nothing had happened. "Shit…"

"That bad?"

"No Steve. You're fine. You're a big tough guy, right?" He looked back at him and saw him smile sore. "You have a damn pole in your side. How are you not-"

"Screaming or crying like a little girl?" he looked at him ironically, "Super soldier strength?" He winced a bit when he felt him slightly touch close to the wound and this hurt him even more.

"Sorry." Tony came back kneeling almost under the armor, in front of the pool of water which was burying the shield and most of Captain America. "You can heal quickly, but apparently you bleed just as quickly. We have to remove that pole dance from you..." He pressed a button on the microphone in his ear, “Clint, you still there?" Silence, "Clint?" Nothing. More inelegant words made the soldier sigh. A _sigh_ : Captain America had to fight for his own life under a collapsed building, but still seemed to have the strength to sigh against Tony Stark. Obviously.

Steve coughed out the water that he was sometimes forced to drink and shook his head a little. When he looked up again, Iron Man was still holding the ceiling, but Iron Man in the flesh and bones was nowhere to be found, "Tony?" He asked, almost to the armor, but got no answer. He tried to control his breathing, but slowly it seemed that the water was getting colder... and outside, the light was reflected on… snow?

Steve shut his eyes just before his foot slipped, making him fall down: in the underwater silence, he felt only his heart beating way too fast, then the fear and...

_Steve_

Peggy?

"Steve!" Tony held up his face in his hands, lying on his stomach on the floor, "Come on, I left you alone just for a moment and you’re drowning already?!" he exclaimed tense.

The soldier coughed again then opened his eyes a little and smiled slightly, "Howard... you found me..."

Tony suddenly froze on the spot, staring at him in silence for a moment: he often asked himself if Captain America had ever hoped to be saved before, if he had hope in someone, before being swallowed into the water... now he had the answer, there, in clear view on Captain's face and those sound like the saddest words that he had ever heard, in a voice so relieved and touched that almost did not seem to be Steve's.

Steve closed his eyes, groaning, and when he opened them again, he stared at him confused, "Tony, I thought... I thought you were gone..." again returned the soldier. No relief in those eyes, as if some evil aliens were ready to destroy the world. Again.

"Sure... just a Starbucks break and back." He retorted tired, "Steve, you were about to drown. You have to tell me if you can’t stay up. "

Steve tried to lift his face from his hands but gave up with another groan, "I- I slipped ..."

"I went to take the arrow Clint shot before. Communications appear to still be dead. "

"You could go look for help."

"Well, I couldn't just leav-" Tony paused, nervous, and tried again, "If I wanted to leave, I would've warned you. I will, ok?"

Steve nodded slightly, closing his eyes again, "...It's not snowing outside, right?"

"In New York spring? I don’t think so."

"New York, right..." Repeated the soldier with a sigh.

Tony looked at him worried then looked back, "JARVIS, why don't you confirm to Captain Rogers that we are in New York, in the chaotic future years?"

"I could start some music from the latest charts, sir."

The inventor nodded, "Not a bad idea."

"No need... I'm fine." Steve smiled tired, "Thanks."

"Really? Because you don't look that fine to me." Objected the other, getting a curious look, "You just asked if it was snowing." He preferred not to add the fact that he had called him Howard.

Steve shook his head slowly, closing his eyes, resting his forehead in the other's hands.

"Steve-hey... don't faint on me, come on." Yelled Tony, pushing on the elbows resting on the floor to keep his face lifted from the water, "You're really good at dodging questions, huh?"

"It's... the water, i guess." Said Steve slowly, looking down.

Tony started to speak but the place above them trembled and Iron Man shuddered under the weight of the rubble. He winced when he felt the hand of the Captain grabbing his wrist.

"Get back in the suit." Steve said, making some kind of effort to raise his head.

"You'd be hard to fish out in the rubble."

"I mean it, Tony. Please." He stared at him desperately, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me... or worse."

The inventor snorted, "Yeah, well, following orders isn’t in my DNA." He turned to the armor, "J, how long can you stand with one arm?"

"About five minutes, sir."

"Good. Then give me a hand. Steve, don't drown."

"What...?" Steve stared at him playing with one of the metal arms of the armor, which was taken off at the elbow and pulled by the inventor like a glove.

"We have to try and free something." Tony explained, eyeing over him, "That bar is killing you, I have to cut it." And that said, he slid further down beside him, head afloat on the water's surface.

"Tony, no!" Steve grabbed him by the ankle, regretting the sudden movement, "Forget it, someone will come to help me, now you have to..."

"The Captain talks a lot, right J?" Tony snorted, finding himself next to the pierced side of the soldier, investigating the bar stuck in him. 

"Captain, I’m sorry to warn you that it is useless trying to dissuade the Sir from something he wants to do." Commented JARVIS wearily, the arm still holding the ceiling trembling a bit. 

"If the water starts to rise, I can't pull you back!" Exclaimed Steve nervous, looking down at him while keeping an iron grip on the others ankle.

"I have to be fast, then. Indeed, I must do it in four- no, three minutes, J? "

"Two, sir."

"Steve, this is gonna hurt." Tony raised his face back to look at him, "Hang in there... and feel free to scream like a little girl, if that helps." That said, he put a hand on Steve’s hip, lightly, and approached the metal with the robotic one: a thin white laser began to form, then it crashes on the metal bar that began to emit sparks, "Stay still."

Steve gritted teeth, clenching his eyes and clasping the other's ankle: the bar vibrated slightly as it was cut and he could painfully hear every single little movement; he also felt the fingers of Tony on his side and tried to concentrate on their touch, instead of the laser that was operating him.

Shortly after, JARVIS said, "One minute, Sir."

"Almost done..." Tony said. Just a few millimeters...

The metal divided with a dull TOK; Steve screamed in pain as his body sank down a little more, and again found himself in the darkness of the cold water.

 _You still owe me that dance... shall we?_

Only a dance.  
Only that moment and...

"...and maybe I should teach you to swim. Steve!" Tony kept him up by the arm, now back almost beside him. "Steve, wake up..." he insisted shaking him as little as possible and saw him cringe and wince, a painful moan, then he managed to open his eyes again.

Steve looked at him in pain and ask confused "Teach me to swim?"

"Well, apparently learning by yourself isn't your thing."

Steve watched Iron Man in front of them, back with both hands on the ceiling, "Have you ever taught... someone to dance?"

Tony blinked his eyes, puzzled, "Uh, no... but if you really need it, I can call some dance school for you. And you have a cute American suit already."

The other shook his head, smiling ironically, "Did- did you cut it? The bar?"

"Yup. It was... well, it was keeping you slightly off from the ground. "

 _"Slightly."_

"We'll talk about that once we're out of here, okay?" Tony snorted, sending a look back at the soldier's body, "I cut it, but the low part of it is still inside, and the one over you threatens to do the same again and I can't move it, so we have to move you instead, away from here and-"

"Stark, please..."

"free your arm. If you stay like this I can't-"

"Just go wait for help out of here."

"do anything and JARVIS can't keep the ceiling up forever."

"Damn it, listen for once!" Steve shouted, grabbing him by the shirt with his free hand, "I can wait here, but you must get out. Nat and the others, they- they'll not know where to look if we stay both stuck down here."

"I’ve left Clint’s arrow just outside..."

 **"I DON'T CARE."** Exclaimed Steve, staring serious into his eyes, "I'll be fine, now get out."

Tony stared at him with equal decision and said "Was that an order? Because if it was, you know I don’t have to obey you, right?" He freed himself from his hand, "We'll leave this place together, in one way or another. Now…"

"Why?" Steve asked in exasperation, "Why risk it? Plus, for someone you can't stand... "

"I'm the one that made you fly around in the first place.” 

Steve actually loses part of his rage at that, "This... this isn't your fault." 

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere anyway." Said Tony looking around them, “You saved me, I’ll help you."

Steve stared resignedly at him and sighed, looking down.

Tony turned, approaching a long piece of wood that settled close to the soldier, blocking it diagonally, like a little bridge almost in front of him, "Lean on this. I'll see what I can do to free your arm." He said and crept a little back, down on his stomach in front of the pool of water, one leg bent against Iron Man's armor and the other lying beneath it. He dipped his arm again, holding his head above the water, looking ahead but trying to figure out what he felt with the hand.

Steve, holding an arm on the wood beam, stared at him a moment and then laughed softly, looking down.

"A laugh in a moment like this. Mind sharing with the class?" Tony snorted, trying to pull the shield up by its edge.

"I thought that- when you're focused..." he coughed, "You and Howard have the same look." He felt so cold...

"If you say so, I'll have to believe it." Tony gritted his teeth and pulled again, ending half face in the water before letting it go. "Damn..." he looked around, thinking.

"You can't use the armor again?" Asked Steve.

"The current remaining power would not allow it, Captain. I'm sorry." Said JARVIS and the head of Iron Man bent slightly.

"There must be something to use for leverage..." said the inventor.

"Tony..."

"Can't be that the only bars around here are the ones that almost killed you."

"Tony."

"WHAT?"

"The rest of- of the metal bar... how much is still inside?"

"I think ten centimeters now, maybe more, why?"

"Because I have to move." Steve tilted and pulled up slowly, moaning in pain, hearing nervous words from the inventor. He kept his eyes shut until he felt the pipe completely out and then two hands were moving him aside and, hoping to not impale himself again, he let himself fall down again in the water: nothing hit him this time.

"Steve? Steve talk to me. "

"I'm fine." He said breathlessly, feeling the other moving. 

"Why did you do that? You could-"

"Because if you're not going to leave, I have to free myself soon as I can." He said with pained eyes, "And to do that, I have to go down myself and free my arm."

The ceiling trembled again.

"Sir, soon will be impossible to maintain the wall." Advised JARVIS.

Tony looked seriously at the soldier, "You think you can do it?"

Steve breathed a few times, "Yea."

The other looked at him uncertainly, "Steve, seriously, the others are coming, just a matter of time..."

"You can go, then."

"No."

Steve laughed tiredly and nodded, disappearing under the water: he followed the locked arm and began to pull the piece of rock that blocked him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt a slight calm, in spite of everything; he had to be as fast as possible..  
Suddenly he felt the hand disappear from his shoulder and everything started shaking around him, and he realized that the wall above was, in the end, falling down. He tried to go back on the surface, to yelling Tony to leave but something was blocking the way now and suddenly came the panic, the fear and then the darkness.

It lasted for what seemed an eternity, then slowly he heard some rumbling, then water running, stones rolling against other stones and then against metal. Suddenly he felt the void all around himself and then came back painfully to the ground. 

Steve coughed several times, finally breathing, feeling a sharp pain in his side, and opening his eyes he saw... red. He blinked several times before he could recognize the white and bright core of Iron Man almost against his nose. He looked up and moved away a bit: the armor was on top of him, a hand on the ground for support and the other arm holding the Captain against itself, protecting him from the remains of shattered walls that were rolling around and on them. "Tony ...?"

Iron Man's eyes flashed for a moment, before the head moved a bit, staring in silence.

Steve felt a shiver of terror, certain that he was hurt by the fall, but angry screams manage to distract him from such thoughts.

"Mr. Stark, wait!"

"He was still down there, I was telling you! Why no one ever listen to me?!"

"Tony calm down, I'm sure..." _Natasha._

"If you forced me to leave and let him die, I swear-"

Steve was trying to get out from under the armor when he saw the inventor appear at the top of the wall's remains.

Tony's shoulders slumped in relief, "Never been so happy to see you, Cap." He said, descending rapidly toward him. He stood over the armor, knocking on the helmet, "J?"

The eyes lit up and the head stood up fluidly, "Operative, Sir."

"Good job." He said with a proud grin, "How about helping the Captain up on his feet?"

"My pleasure." Answered the AI and the armor began slowly to move, then started to help the soldier that managed only to remain on his knees, one hand on the hurt hip and the other raised for stop JARVIS.

"Still with us, Cap?" Tony asked, staying down by his side.

"Yeah... what happened?" He asked, smiling at Natasha who smiled back at him, showing his shield, safe with her, before turning to give instructions to other agents.

"SHIELD's agents saw me alone down there and of course they thought I was going insane and trying to kill myself, so they dragged me out. I tried to tell them that you were the one need to be rescued but..." He said looking nervously at the agents for a moment. 

"It's ok." Steve nodded, "Don't worry." 

Tony sighed, "I just had time to tell JARVIS to save you and then the wall came down."

Steve nodded again, sending tired eyes on the armor, "Thank you, JARVIS."

"My duty, Captain." Said Iron Man, standing next to them. 

Tony sighed again, staring at him "Sorry if I’ve let you fall into all of this. Literally."

Steve smiled a bit, "I told you, I trusted you would catch me." And he enjoyed the almost embarrassed look the inventor tried hard to hide, "But, if you want to feel less guilty, I remember a lesson that you promised me."

"Uh? You really want to learn to dance?"

Steve shook his head, smiling slightly, "I want to learn swimming." 

End.


End file.
